


Kiss Me! (Anti/Reader) Drabble

by LoveisFFandLattes



Category: jacksepticeye, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Choking, Drabble, F/M, Kisses, cursing, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 22:44:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12542904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveisFFandLattes/pseuds/LoveisFFandLattes
Summary: Prompt based off of: http://happylilprompts.tumblr.com/post/164338133743/a-kiss-me-b-what-a-b-a-i-saidA: Kiss meB: What?A: …B: …A: …I said kill me, yeah kiLL me





	Kiss Me! (Anti/Reader) Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted to my Tumblr as well; Same username.

The blood pounding through (y/n)’s veins was almost as loud as the gasps of breath she drew in raggedly through her plump lips. Her (e/c) eyes were owlishly wide, staring fearfully into Anti’s as he held her throat tightly and kept her body pinned into the wall with his own.

Her mind spun in a million different directions; thinking about how badly she’d fucked up, about how good it felt to feel his lithe body pressed against hers, about how badly she wanted him to kiss her. No, she shouldn’t think about that. Mere seconds ago they were arguing and fighting like cats and dogs. Hell, he still had her under his hold, threatening to cut off her air flow and kill her with just one wrong move. All over a stupid little joke she’d made about him being inferior to Dark.

The man- demon- could literally snap her neck in two and yet, stupidly, more than anything she just wanted to feel his lips on hers.

But that was why she angered him, wasn’t it? Something about him being feral and ruthless made her heart pound like a school girl with a crush.

‘God just kiss me’, she begged silently.

“What?” Anti asked suddenly, anger draining from his face just to be replaced with confusion.

The hold on her throat loosened and she quickly drank in the crystal clear air.

“What what?” (y/n) replied shakily.

Oh no, she didn’t say that out loud, did she?

“Did you just…”

“… I said kill me, yeah, just kill me!” (y/n) recovered quickly.

Anti cocked his head to the side glitching and twitching madly, and his glowing green eyes narrowed as a smirk crawled lazily onto his face. That incessant giggling started and she rolled her eyes for a moment, that was until he grabbed her jaw in a bruising hold and squeezed her cheeks hard. He drew her up as he leaned down and smacked his forehead against hers with a dull thud that made her cry out.

“Nah, I’m pretty sure ya just told me to kiss ya, and I’d have t'be an idiot to pass up that opportunity.”

Much to her shock and delight, he tilted her head up further and smashed his mouth on hers.

She couldn’t help a startled moan in reply and her hands twitched at her sides, wanting to touch him but too scared to actually do so.

When his tongue shoved between her lips, (y/n) immediately gave him entrance. He tasted sweet yet bitter, like an alcoholic beverage without the intoxication effects. He was all tongue and teeth as he plundered her mouth.

A splash of iron covered her tongue as she let out a hiss, drawing back once the pain of his teeth on her lip fully registered.

Dazed and full of lust, (y/n) stared up into Anti’s eyes, running her tongue over the bitten sore spot on her lower lip.

“Ya know, for an annoyin’ little brat, I kinda like ya. Might have some use for ya yet.”

(Y/n)’s cheeks flushed as he winked and seared the innuendo into her brain. What had she gotten herself into?


End file.
